justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Happy
"Happy" by Pharrell Williams is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer *Magenta hat *Sunglasses *A yellow pullover sweator with a smiley face on it *A magneta shirt (under the sweater) *Blue pants *Pink shoes Appearance of backup dancers The two males that appear in the background towards the start of the song are wearing boxes on their heads. They are blue and highly detailed. They are wearing jackets.They look similar to Video Killed the Radio Star. There are also two girls wearing pink jackets and have pineapples on their shirts. One of the girls hair is poofy and resembles the Ghostbusters sweat version. The other one look similar to American Girl, in style of hair. The panda makes a reappearance, however he look different this time. He is wearing a red/yellow headband, a radio around his neck, and red sneakers. Background The background consists of real life shots (akin to Gentleman) with some animated effects. The real life shots are mostly underneath a concrete bridge, a residential area and a pool. There are some backup dancers dancing with him, consisting of men with TV's on their heads and leopard outfits, women with pink gangster outfits, a panda with a boombox necklace, and a disco ball headed man with a pink suit. Trivia *The background was released as the teaser trailer in the video "#June9 - Just Dance". *This song was used for the official trailer. *This is the first song to be confirmed for Just Dance 2015. *This is one of the songs to have multiple dancers in the background not copying the main dancer. *The songs features zooms and 3D views of the dancer. *The dancer is meant to look like Pharrell Williams. Also, a similar (or maybe the same) dancer is in Blurred Lines, which is a song that's also partially made by Pharrell. *This song is currently the only announced song to have a Community Remix mode. *The disco ball dancer's outfit is the same as the outfit of the left dancer from Get Lucky, the only difference is that the disco ball dancer's outfit is pink instead of gold. * This is the only Pharrell song that mainly has him as the artist, it's also his first solo song. *This is the third Pharrell song in the Just Dance series, the first and second were him being featured in Blurred Lines and Get Lucky on Just Dance 2014 *Just Dance has confirmed this song has an alternate version, called Sing Along. * The background of the Sing Along version is the same as Starships (Charleston). **However, by a vote to see what new gameplay would be unveiled, this song assumingly came second to I Love It's Guard Dance. *The background of the classic version has possibly the most animated effects in the whole series. *This song is 1 minute 9 seconds shorter than the original version. * The song got shortened in both Just Dance and Dance Central. * For the full thing, see this. * In the Sing Along, unlike other trios, the lead dancer is the left dancer, and the backup dancers are the middle and right ones. * On the PAL cover, the dancer's shirt is shinier than in the game. * The Gospel singers are inspired from some scenes in the music video. Gallery Happy.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149578.jpg JD2015 art COACH HAPPY1 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149577.jpg Happyjd2015.jpg Just dance 2015 2.jpg happybg1.jpg happybg2.jpg happybg3.jpg happybg4.jpg Screenshot 54.png Screenshot 53.png Screenshot 50.png New versions.jpg|Second photo shows 'Happy Sing Along' version Screen Shot 2014-09-08 at 5.48.30 PM.png|Sing Along Pictogramme HAPPY.jpg|Teaser Pictogram Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Song with special effects Category:Familiar Songs Category:Spoken Elements Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs with real life backgrounds Category:Angled Songs Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Pharrell songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Shortened Songs